Phenomenon
by invinciblebears
Summary: Marley has always believed that love trumps all, but what if it looks different than she'd always imagine? What if she wasn't forced to choose between the two at all? Future lemons, future slash, this is about a polyamorous relationship- be warned. MarleyxJakexRyder


"_You can talk with someone for years, everyday, and still, it won't mean as much as what you can have when you sit in front of someone, not saying a word, yet you feel that person with your heart, you feel like you have known the person for forever... connections are made with the heart, not the tongue." _  
― C. JoyBell C.

* * *

Marley let out a long sigh as she gazed through the thin window toward the nights sky. She still couldn't quite figure out how everything changed so quickly, or if she was left behind in the dust or not. In many ways, it felt like it. Her heart ached in a way that she'd become accustomed to after all the time she's spent worrying over the two men, and now new worries were arising with each passing second.

They don't need her in the picture at all. She gently placed her pale hand over the rapidly beating organ in her chest, willing the overzealous thing to calm itself once and for all. Her attempt was moot, as it kept kicking with the same passion. It wasn't long before a warm hand placed itself upon hers, and she attempted to guess which lover it was without turning to look.

The hands were big, calloused and almost unnaturally warm. Jake, without one doubt, was standing beside her. When she turned her head and had her suspicions confirmed, the young girl couldn't bite back the small smile that made it's way to her lips. Her Jake. The boy who finally became a man before her, who stood up for her family and gave monogamy a shot for her. For her. _Her_ Jake.

The thought made her cringe. He wasn't hers, not in reality. "I saw that." He observed, sitting beside her on the generously sized window seat. His voice was the same as ever: kind, patient. Mostly. "What are you thinking?" He asked somewhat uncomfortably, and when they met eyes, it appeared both had the same thought upon their mind. With a somewhat playful smile, he spoke once more: "I know that he's better at this emotional stuff. And maybe I should have let him come over here with me, but... I love you, Marley. I've loved you since we first met, and because I love you- I also know you enough to know that you need space now, correct?"

A forced laugh made its way up her constricted throat, and the brunette found herself actually shaking near her once flame. It was starling that he still made her so nervous, so weak- even after all the years that had passed. Maybe more so now than when they were in high school. Everything was much different now and it seems all the lines have been blurred. The future less definite.

"I don't know, Jake, I just found out that my boyfriend is in love with his best friend. Tell me again how I'm supposed to take that?"

Jake was silent for several moments, obviously not sure how to progress. "But we both love you." He spoke as if everything else was irrelevant- so vigorously that Marley almost accepted the words for what they were: the truth. But life is more confusing than loving someone, life is finding a way to incorporate them into your life. Life is carrying on a sustainable relationship with your loved ones.

Sure, she was in love with both of the men. But how could they truly love her the way that she loved them? If they loved each other and her...

She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Marley was always an open-minded girl, but the idea of a relationship with three people seemed too liberal even for her. People simply didn't enter into such complicated relationships in real life, this couldn't be _real._

Jake's deep brown eyes gazed into her own watery blue ones, and she knew that it was real. Life was messier than the young woman had ever imagined it would be, and she was caught in the crossfires.

"How did you realize?" She asked with a shaky breath, unsure if she truly wanted to know or if she was a glutton for punishment.

Always one to buy himself some time, her lover spoke, "That I loved you? Babe, I've always known. Even after Ryder kissed you in high school. Even when my pride prohibited us from getting back together. Always."

The girl with bloodshot eyes wiped a few stray tears and gave him a death glare. "You know what I meant."

Nodding, he leaned against the wall and let out a sign of his own. "When I started crashing with you guys, when I came to L.A."

Her gaze hadn't wavered from the man for one second. "You answered, but you didn't_ answer_."

His dark eyes were suddenly glancing toward the sky as hers previously were, avoiding her searching gaze eagerly. Jake had always held the suspicion that Marley could tap into his soul simply from looking through them, and he wasn't about to succumb to her mystical powers then of all times. "He kissed me and I let him. I'm way more confused about it than you are, for fucks sake, I promise."

That got her to crack a smile. "What night did that happen?" She was merely curious, trying to piece together the time line of his visit in her head. He'd gotten to L.A about a month ago, and since then the three of them had spent most nights together. Or she had spent it with one of the two alone.

If he seemed reluctant to speak the truth before, he seemed even less so now. Still, the man seemed determined to be honest, and she appreciated that. "The night of your gig." Her heart clenched at the words. On the night of her gig, she and Ryder had the most satisfying sex that they'd had in months. And now she knew it was because he was thinking about his own friend. The thought of it brought those pesky tears right back to her eyes, and Jakes eyebrows shot towards his hairline.

"It was so special to me." He cooed, scooting closer to wrap an arm around her body. It took the girl a few seconds to realize that he thought she was upset over the fact that they had kissed that day, as well. It was their first kiss since high school, their only kiss behind Ryders back.

"Holy crap, I didn't even realize that was the same day." After a few second, she paused. "Oh my god I remember that, you were acting so weird that night."

"Yup." He confirmed, unsure what else to say at that point.

Shaking her head, Marley continued. "I just don't understand. Where do you two expect this to go? Why tell me any of this? It just _hurts_." She admitted sadly, looking upon his handsome face. Jake always reminded her of a puppy; his expressions were pages begging to be read. They were always exposing his true emotions.

Looking unsure, he spoke again. "I don't know, exactly. I guess we'll just have to talk it out. All of us. Together."

Her heart splattered upon the wooden floor, Marley whispered back: "I'm not sure when I'll be ready for that."

A reassuring hand onto her own, the man returned a smile in her direction. "That's okay, sweetheart. We'll wait. We'll always wait for you."

And in her heart, she genuinely believe him. Maybe that's what scared her most.

* * *

I hope this isn't too hard to follow, I tend to start stories with zero sleep under my belt. I am obsessed with the concept of polyamorous relationships though, and have always wanted to write a quality fic about it. This plot on Glee was too good to pass up, it's the only thing I'm actually loving on the show at the moment.

Hopefully you already picked up on this, but this is set several years out of high school (haven't decided when, exactly) and Ryder and Marley have been together since Jake found out that they kissed. Obviously it wasn't a romantic ending to their high school romance, but it helped the story. I'd tell you what happens after, but you'll have to read it yourself!

Don't feel like you missed out on the good romance, after this chapter we'll skip to when Jake first arrived in California! Please review if you want me to continue, although hopefully that will happen either way.


End file.
